1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymeric products and to aqueous dispersions of polymeric products. More particularly, this invention relates to polymeric products containing cationic base groups and to their use in electrodeposition.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Polymerization of diene and vinyl monomers in the presence of aqueous dispersions of anionic polymers is well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,527 to Jozwiak and Das discloses polymerization of dienes and mixtures of dienes and vinyl monomers in aqueous dispersions in the presence of partially neutralized maleinized oils. U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,143 to Blank discloses a two-stage polymerization process for the preparation of anionic acrylic polymer emulsions. The first stage involves the preparation of an acrylic polymer with COOH groups. The polymer is neutralized with a base and dispersed in water. The second stage involves polymerizing a mixture of vinyl monomers with the previously prepared dispersion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,087 to Das is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,143 mentioned above with the exception that the COOH-containing acrylic polymer also contains pendent double bonds.